


What happened in the prison, why is he dead.

by SoVa_1



Series: Prison arc is making me cry [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Clay | Dream Kills TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dark, Gen, Murder, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVa_1/pseuds/SoVa_1
Summary: Well, I realized what Dream killed Tommy only with his hands and I did it darker, than it was, so we can cry!×××××"No one cares about you. You were left here with me, knowing what happened last time, " Tommy stopped kicking. Dream rolled him onto his back with his foot and grinned. Tommy's face was covered in blood that was streaming from his nose and mouth, his stomach was covered in bruises, but the most annoying thing was that the teenager was breathing.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Prison arc is making me cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189490
Kudos: 59





	What happened in the prison, why is he dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, tags suck and I love Tommy's character. So I'm sad now and this fact is killing me. 
> 
> TW!! BLOOD, BEATING TO DEATH, MINOR DEATH AND VERY MUCH VIOLENCE.  
> REMEMBER IT'S ALL ROLEPLAY. NO NEED TO HATE IRL DREAM. IRL DREAM IS SUPER COOL AND NICE!!

Tommy stopped kicking.

He had long ago stopped trying to escape, he did not have the strength to do so. Gods, he was in so much pain, why should he suffer so much?

It all started with teasing, nothing particularly serious, but a Dream. He was so fucking calm that he was pissing Tommy off. So Tommy did what he always did - let his emotions run high. He shouted, kicked, and repeatedly threatened Dream with a feather. Dream threw the book and pen into the lava, preventing Tommy from verbally insulting him.

Tommy just shoved Dream out of the way, heading for his corner, but Dream quickly grabbed his arms. He tried to push the man away, but nothing worked, and Tommy began to panic. A small room, no weapons, and he's stuck with the man who ruined his life. He started to scream in horror as Dream pulled him closer and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You're NOTHING, Tommy." Dream looked smugly at the child, who was holding his bloody nose and breathing loudly through his mouth.  
"Useless, annoying, little idiot."- A man was kicking a cowering teenager who was coughing up blood.  
"No one cares about you. You were left here with me, knowing what happened last time, " Tommy stopped kicking. Dream rolled him onto his back with his foot and grinned. Tommy's face was covered in blood that was streaming from his nose and mouth, his stomach was covered in bruises, but the most annoying thing was that the teenager was breathing. 

Dream sat down on Tommy's stomach.  
"Insignificant..."—He punched Tommy in the face. The child's nose crunched painfully, and the teenager himself howled softly in pain.  
"Useless..."—He lifted Tommy's head by the hair. Tommy's eyes rolled back, but he was breathing. Heavily, intermittently, Dream could have sworn that Tommy had swallowed a lot of his own blood.  
"You little bastard..."—He continued to beat. More, more, and more, until Tommy howled. A cry of pain, Dream thought, and struck again. But when the sound was repeated, Dream could make out the words.  
"P-phil..!"—Gods, it was like that... Pitifully. Dream started to giggle, and then completely laughed, taking the yearling Tommy in his arms and slamming him to the floor.

"No one's coming, Tommy." The boy stopped breathing. Dream delivered a final blow to the baby's chest.

"You and I are here until I want to go out."

××××××××

Tommyinnit was murdered by Dream


End file.
